


An Unlikely Duo

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Citadel Cops in Love [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: How did Rick B-64 and Morty K-7α1 become partners on the CPF? How did they fall in love? And why are they such great partners despite being such an unlikely duo?





	An Unlikely Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Since some of your readers from "Finding Love on the Citadel" liked these two guys, I decided to write a little spinoff surrounding the backstory of Rick B-64 and Morty K-7α1. Yes, I know. When you think that I'm finally done with this series, I just have to go and write more ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty, has a bit of everything: comedy, action, fluff, drama + angst, romance and smut

**   
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
An Unlikely Duo **

  
  
  
Morty K-7α1 nervously set foot inside the police station. Today he would be getting a new partner because his previous partner had quit.  
Ever since he was a rookie and had started to work as a police officer, he only ever had that one partner, so his nerves were shot from the prospect of having to get used to someone new that he would have to work together with from now on.  
  
"Hey, Curly!" One of the Rick cops yelled over to him as he and his Rick buddies spotted him from afar. "I heard your new partner is a Rick."  
  
"Aww geez…" Morty muttered under his breath as the Ricks cackled.  
  
He was afraid that that would be the case.  
Nonetheless, he ventured to the Chief's office and knocked on the door, more or less ready to face his new partner.  
After being invited inside, he immediately saw that his coworkers had been right.  
  
"K-7α1, this is your new partner from now on. Rick B-64. Show him the ropes." The Chief introduced them.  
  
Rick B-64 lowered his sunglasses to look over the rim at his new partner, a pleased grin on his face. "Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"Uh, yeah…nice to meet you, too." Morty awkwardly greeted back.  
  
He still wasn't sure what to make of the entire situation. Why had it even been decided that he had to break in the new rookie? This whole thing was such a bad idea.  
Unfortunately, it seemed that he was the only one who saw it that way.  
  
After he and his new partner exited the Chief's office, one of the Ricks from the same group as before, shouted over to him again.  
  
"Good luck surviving out there with your new partner, Curly."  
  
Again, they all laughed over their own stupid joke.  
Morty just tried to ignore them like he always did, but B-64 raised one side of his eyebrow.  
  
"Are those guys bothering you?" He asked.  
  
Morty wasn't sure if he just imagined it, but his new partner's voice sounded serious with a tint of worry.  
  
"It's okay. They do that to all Cop Mortys." He replied nonchalantly. " _When you're a Morty, you have to fight back and show Ricks that they can't mess with your or they'll just push you around._ My previous partner always said that and they never gave him shit. I-I just ignore them though…"  
  
He didn't add that he would only embarrass himself when he tried to fight back against them. So, even if it did bother him more than he let on, he decided that trying to ignore it was the best course of action.  
However, it had been easier before when he still had his old Morty partner. And now that he was actually stuck with a Rick, it would probably be even harder to ignore the remarks since he was going to get it from all sides now.  
  
"Wow! And here I thought the police force would be the only place on the Citadel where Ricks and Mortys were equal. Guess it's the same everywhere after all."  
  
Morty was surprised by that. Was his new partner a Rick who actually thought that Mortys were equal to Ricks and wasn't a complete asshole?  
That would have to be the first Rick that he got to know who was different. Even Morty's Rick was a callous asshole for the better half of the day.  
  
While he began to show his partner around the station, he noticed that Rick B-64 at least hadn't made a crude remark yet that was meant to hurt him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Do they all call you _Curly_ here?" Rick B-64 asked over from his desk, sounding clearly bored.  
  
Morty hated that nickname and his face showed it. "Well, it's mostly the Ricks who call me that. Guess it's because of the hair…"  
  
He pointed to his voluminous curls as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
Rick smirked, but before he could reply, an emergency call came over the communicator, requesting back up.  
  
"Finally!" B-64 yelled and jumped up from his seat, pushing the button on the comm. to answer. "B-64 here. We're on our way."  
  
Morty stared at him with a pale face, not believing that his new partner just did that.  
  
"What? What are you waiting for? C'mon." Rick urged him, already on his way out, towards the parking lot.  
  
"Wa-wait! Shouldn't we let another unit take this?" Despite his protest, Morty also stood up and grabbed his police cap.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why? Maybe because this was their first mission together? Maybe because B-64 was still a rookie and shouldn't get into such a heated action with an armed criminal right away?  
Morty could actually come up with tons of reasons why this was such a bad idea, but in the face of his enthusiastic partner, he could find no words.  
So, he followed Rick to the car without comment even if he still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Give me the keys. I'll drive." Rick held out his hand expectantly, still full of confidence.  
  
"What? No, no, no. I'll drive." Morty insisted and bypassed B-64 to get into the driver's seat.  
  
His partner groaned, but got in the passenger seat without further complaints.  
  
"But I get to drive next time, okay?" He still insisted, as they hovered out of the parking lot.  
  
"Please put your seatbelt on." Morty said, noting from the corner of his eyes that his partner neglected to do that. "And you-you can drive when we do our patrol later on, okay?"  
  
That seemed save in his opinion.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, but fine." Dutifully, Rick strapped himself in. "It's a promise though."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Morty was a little confused how simply his partner had complied with his request. He would have actually expected more resistance from a Rick. A remark along the lines of not taking orders from a Morty or something like that.  
Also, Morty hadn't meant to make it sound like he'll let Rick only drive later if he used the seatbelt, but if that's how his partner interpreted it, then that's probably all the better.  
  
"By the way, they look cute?"  
  
"What? What looks cute?"  
  
K-7α1 would prefer it if his new partner wouldn't confuse him so much while he had to concentrate on driving. He was sure that he was going to crash the car before they reached the crime scene if this kept up.  
  
"Your curls, I mean." B-64 elaborated. "Actually looks really cute how they're sticking out under your cap."  
  
Whaaat? Unwillingly heat rushed into Morty's cheeks.  
That had to be the first time that someone complimented him on his looks. Usually he was just teased for his haircut, having to listen to commentary that it's not the seventies anymore and similar things to that.

Even his own Rick commented once that it was ridiculous how he looked like a cliché cop from an old movie.  
  
"By the way, whatcha want me to call you?"  
  
"Uh…" He just lost him again.  
  
"You don't seem to like the nickname the others at the station gave you. So what do you want me to call you?"  
  
Oh. That's what he meant.  
  
"Um…I don't really care. Just call me by my name?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Rick deadpanned. "There's just some Ricks and Mortys out there, who insist on nicknames. You know, to differentiate themselves from the masses. But just going by your name is cool."  
  
"What-what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
Morty hadn't really thought about people trying so hard to be different on the Citadel, but he guessed that it made sense. He himself had really just always tried to fit in and not stick out like a sore thumb even though his slightly different looks guaranteed it and earned him a special nickname.  
Now that he looked at it from that side, he thought that it was rude of him to just think about his partner as a Rick and not as an individual that was different from all the other Ricks.  
  
"In the academy they used to call me Shades because of the sunglasses. But it's cool if you just call me Rick, too. Or partner." Morty was sure that it was only his imagination and he didn't really purred the last part, as if he really enjoyed that title.  
  
However, the thought that he didn't imagine it at all and Rick did say it that way made Morty flustered again. Luckily, he still avoided driving straight into any obstacles on his path.  
  
"O-okay. Rick then."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Thankfully, they arrived soon at the scene where their backup was needed, saving Morty from any more possibly embarrassing conversations with his new partner. He was sure that there would be plenty more time for those later on anyway and he wasn't sure if he dreaded or was looking forward to it at this point.  
  
Three other patrol cars with blinking red and blue lights were already parked in front of the office building, two Rick police officers standing behind one of the cars on standby.  
K-7α1 and his partner joined them, asking for a brief status update on the situation.  
  
"We have one armed Morty. No idea if he has hostages in there. Most people should have already been evacuated, but we're not one hundred percent sure. Two units are already in there, trying to corner him."  
  
"We're going in, too." Rick B-64 proclaimed and quickly made his way to the entrance.  
  
"W--Rick! Wait!" Morty protested but followed.  
  
The remaining two Ricks only looked at each other and shook their heads at that behavior.  
  
"Wait up, Rick!" Morty still yelled as he tried to catch up with his partner, who was still dashing ahead. "You can't just charge in like that! It's dangerous!"  
  
B-64 only stopped when he met up with two Morty police officers who were taking cover by a flight of stairs, guns drawn and looking like they were at a stalemate.  
  
"Is the guy up there?" He asked as he joined them, his partner following suite while still mentally flipping out.  
  
"Yeah, he's yelling and shooting like a maniac, but it got silent around a minute ago and we have no idea what he's planning right now." One of the Mortys filed them in on the situation. "He's crazy and completely unpredictable and he seems to be talking to someone, so we're not sure if he has a hostage or if he's just talking to himself."  
  
"Well, only one way to find out."  
  
With those words, Rick dashed out of the hiding spot and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.  
  
"What the--RICK!! What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" Again, Morty was forced to follow his partner because he couldn't just let him go on his own.  
  
"They're both insane…" One of the Cop Mortys replied, both still safely staying behind and taking cover as they watched the duo go, thinking that they should just wait until the other unit was in position so they could corner the culprit together.  
  
Morty ducked out of reflex, fright sitting like ice in his guts as he tried to catch up with Rick's long strides in vain. Thankfully, no one had opened fire on them yet, but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen any moment now.  
  
"I'm trying to catch a criminal, Morty." B-64 had the decency to answer his previously asked question. "What else does it look like to you?"  
  
Morty couldn't answer. Not only because he was slowly running out of breath, but also because he started to fall behind.  
Blame his bad condition on lack of exercise, but he just had no chance of catching up to his partner with his short legs, which had no cybernetic enhancements.  
  
Rick didn't really seem to notice that he was on his own, or maybe he didn't care about it, as he steadily continued on his way without slowing down or waiting up.  
He only stopped when he suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, Rick!!"  
  
Carefully, he peeked around the next corner and spotted the culprit. As described, it was a Morty and he was equipped with a firearm. He looked sweaty, his eyes bloodshot and his hair disheveled despite the shaky hand he was just running through it.  
  
"We-we can't go on like this anymore! I just want to go home! I hate the Citadel!!"  
  
Rick's unibrow drew downwards as he watched the boy yell at a wall. Looked like he really went insane and was fighting with his imaginary Rick now.  
Best choice was to take this nutcase out fast, B-64 decided. Trying to negotiate with a delirious person would be just a waste of time.  
  
Rick waited for a moment when the boy had turned his back towards him, before he charged right in, gun drawn.  
Of course, he managed to get the teen by surprise and quickly knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head, using the handle of his gun.  
  
Rick made a sound of triumph as he bent down to cuff the now unconscious Morty.  
In the meantime, his partner also finally arrived, panting and still in full panic mode.  
  
"Oh my god, Rick! You can't just do stuff like that!!" He yelled, despite the fact that the criminal was out cold now.  
  
"What are you complaining about? I got the guy."  
  
"Yeah, but that was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt or worse!"  
  
B-64 rolled his eyes. "Whatever…well, I didn't get hurt, so stop bitching about it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?" Rick looked back at his partner and couldn't believe that Morty had chosen now to become defiant and grow a pair of balls.  
  
"As long as we're partners, I won't tolerate you doing such reckless actions on your own!" Morty wasn't backing down, staring with the most serious expression straight into Rick's eyes.  
  
They stared at each other like that for a full minute before Rick finally broke the contact.  
  
"Okay, fine." He sighed. "I won't do it again, okay? You happy now?"  
  
A small smile formed on Morty's features. "Okay. And I'll make sure you stick to that promise."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Rick turned away, so he could continue apprehending the caught criminal.  
  
In truth, however, he just didn't want his partner to see the light blush on his cheeks. Morty looked really cute when he smiled at him like that…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"You're into Ricks?"  
  
They were back at the station and B-64 had just overheard one of the Ricks that liked to bully Morty call him a "Rickfucker".  
  
"No! I mean, not every Rick…" Morty blushed as he tried to explain himself. "Just mi-I have a crush on my Rick…but I'm only interested in him! I-I don't sleep around with any Ricks on the Police Force or whatever they'll try to tell you about me!!"  
  
Morty looked with big and slightly glassy eyes at him, but also a look of determination, trying to get his point across that he wasn't as much of a weirdo as the others said he would be. And he especially wasn't a slut or a whore.  
  
"Chill out, Morty. I wasn't saying that. Just asking." Rick tried to calm him down again. "Nothing wrong with dating a Rick if you're a Morty or vice versa."  
  
Morty visibly relaxed at those words.  
  
"Well, not everyone thinks like that. While it's not against the law, it's still pretty frowned upon…" The young officer mumbled.  
  
"Psht, well I don't give a fuck about it. Not my problem or decision and if it's not about me, I could care less. I mean, who am I to argue over whom you're fucking. If you wanna be with your Rick than be that." B-64 leaned more comfortably back in his chair.  
  
"Are you…?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um…never mind!" Morty quickly corrected himself.  
  
Maybe it was rude to ask if Rick was into Mortys. And just like B-64 had said, whether he was or not, that wasn't Morty's business.  
He shouldn't ask something private like that.  
  
"So, how far are you guys?" Apparently, Rick didn't care all that much about how rude it was or not to be nosing around in Morty's private matters.  
  
"Oh no, w-we-we're not--! We're not dating or something like that. My Rick actually doesn't know."  
  
"Oh, so you haven't told him yet." Rick leaned a bit forward, seeming quite interested in the topic.  
  
"No. Actually, I haven't thought about telling him directly." Morty admitted, looking ashamed. "I-I was thinking more about trying a subtle approach?"  
  
"Subtle? Like what?"  
  
"W-well, I always bring home a flower for him. Though, I don't really tell him and only put in a vase on our table so he sees it. I th-think that's not too obvious, but still something that he would notice, right?"  
  
"A vase with a fresh flower? Man, that's really subtle." One corner of Rick's mouth quirked upwards. "But really cute."  
  
Morty flushed as Rick chuckled. "O-oh just shut up. Do you have any better ideas?!"  
  
"Sorry, but that's just really cute of you. I actually wish that my Morty would do cute stuff like that sometimes." B-64 apologized as he calmed down again. "As for ideas, you should just move in for the kill."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just walk up to him, grab him by the lapels of his lab coat or whatever his signature clothes are, pull him down and mesh your lips against his."  
  
Morty was as red as a tomato and questioned the advice while his partner grinned at him like a shark.  
  
"You c-can't really meant that! I can't just go up to him and--I can't do that!!"  
  
"No, trust me! This is brilliant! And if you think that he's going to push you away, you'll just bite in his lip and hold on. That's 100% guaranteed to save you from rejection." Rick couldn't hold back anymore and broke out with loud laughter at the face that the teen made.  
  
Morty pouted. "You're impossible, Rick!" But the laughter was infectious and he couldn't help but join in, the mental picture that his partner painted for him just too funny not to.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Thankfully, the patrols with Rick B-64 were relatively calm – even though Morty still preferred to have his hands on the wheel when they drove out to actual emergencies – and while the other was still pretty quick to rush into action, he was at least a little bit more careful now and stayed together with him.  
Morty was really glad that he stuck to his promise and made no self-assigned solo missions anymore.  
  
While he wouldn't have expected it at first, he actually started to warm up to his new partner rather quickly and had gotten quite used to him. Despite the fact that they were so different, it worked out between them.  
  
Maybe, it also had to do with the fact that Morty actually had the guts to talk back to B-64 unlike he did with most other Ricks on the force. He couldn't even explain why that was. It must have something to do with B-64's laid-back personality since he usually didn't put up much resistance against what Morty asked of him…and when he did, he meant it humorously most of the time.  
  
This trait was probably also part of why Morty liked his new partner so much. The other always managed to make him laugh.  
Another thing that he did managed though was getting him flustered and if he wouldn't know any better, he would start to think that Rick had turned that specific discipline into his new hobby.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't the only Rick in the entire police station that liked to tease him. A fact that he was sadly reminded of again as they returned from another patrol.  
  
  
Rick was actually mock acting like a gentleman, holding the door open for him and making a bow while calling him "Milady". Morty acknowledged the silly gestures with a smile and a playful roll of his eyes, but didn't feel entitled to verbally comment on it.  
  
However, someone else did feel the need to do it.  
  
"Do you two just come from a hotel room?" One of the usual Cop Ricks shouted while his circle of coworkers already began to chuckle. "Hey, B-64! Careful that you don't fuck him too hard or he can only limp after the criminals you're chasing."  
  
"Shouldn't the little Rickfucker be used to that by now?" Another Rick from the round threw in.  
  
The first replied again. "Well, obviously. Bet he's super lose! I'm surprised that he hasn't been thrown out for fucking on the shift yet."  
  
Morty's face instantly dropped, the accusations somehow hurting him more than all the other cruel and teasing remarks from before. However, this time, he wasn't the only one who felt bothered by those Ricks' dickish behavior.  
  
B-64's face had darkened and he approached the Rick who had dared to say all that. "What was that?!"  
  
He grabbed the other Cop Rick's tie and pulled him closer towards his face, giving him such a deadly stare that all the surrounding Ricks abruptly stopped laughing and looked highly uncomfortable.  
  
"Rick!" Morty shouted, worried that a fight was about to break out now.  
  
While it was noble and made Morty's chest feel warm that B-64 defended him against the assholes, who had been bullying him for as long as he worked here, his guts froze at the prospect that his partner might get suspended if this confrontation turned physical.  
  
"You wanna say shit about me or my partner one more time?!" B-64 threatened dangerously.  
  
For emphasis, he lifted his other hand, balling it into a fist and looking ready to strike.  
Morty covered his mouth in shock, unsure on how to act. It was never a good decision to step between two fighting Ricks…  
  
However, suddenly someone grabbed B-64's raised wrist and all eyes turned to the officer who dared to intervene.  
  
"What my workmate meant to say is that if you say crap like that about him and his partner one more time, you're going to have a little _private discussion_ with him outside after work." Rick V-27's face was as serious as his tone and there was a promise in his voice that he'll back B-64 up if it came to that.  
  
"Okay, okay. Didn't mean it and won't say it again." The Rick finally backed down.  
  
Satisfied with that answer B-64 released the guy and V-27 also let go of his wrist.  
Both Ricks plus one still shocked Morty made their way over to their desks, B-64 only now noticing that the other's desk was right next to theirs.  
V-27's partner, Rick P-99, had been watching the entire scene with big eyes from his desk and…was he blushing a little? Probably just an effect of the light from the desk lamps.  
  
"Thanks for saving my ass back there from a suspension, uh…"  
  
"Rick V-27. And this is my partner, Rick P-99." The heroic officer introduced himself. "And you're welcome, B-64. Those guys had it coming for a long time, so good that you stood up on behalf of your partner."  
  
"Oh my god, Rick! Never do something so dumb again!" Morty finally found his voice and pointed accusingly at his partner.  
  
"Chill, Morty. I did that to safe our honor…mostly yours since you're like a damsel in distress that needs a knight in shining armor, but they were getting on my nerves, too…"  
  
"I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm a police officer just like you and can defend myself just fine!" Morty protested back.  
  
"You're just complaining that I was playing knight and not your Rick." B-64 replied almost disinterestedly. "Sorry for stealing the show from him. Gotta be careful that you don't accidentally end up falling for me instead, right?"  
  
"You-you-you…" Morty was so flustered that he had trouble finding the right words. "You're just as much of an asshole as those Ricks are!"  
  
That wasn't actually true. Sure, Rick B-64 was teasing him a lot, too, and seemed to enjoy it as much as the other Ricks. But his comments didn't hurt. They only ever made him feel embarrassed, but they weren't leaving an emotional stab wound like the other remarks did.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt, Morty." B-64 sounded fake hurt while he grabbed his chest in mock pain. "When all I did was defend you, my princess."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm not a princess, Rick!"  
  
Morty rested his heated face against the cool wooden top of his desk.  
  
"Thank you…" He whispered even though Rick wouldn't be able to hear it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Since V-27's heroic intervention, Morty and his partner had been talking a lot more with him and even became friends. The other Rick was just really fun to hang out and spent the lunch breaks with.  
He didn't have the same humor as Rick B-64, but his heart was in the right place and his opinions were really smart and interesting. In comparison to most other Ricks on the force, V-27 was just very likeable.  
  
What was also very interesting about him was that he had a crush on his Morty – an information that B-64 had coaxed out of him. Though, he insisted that it was completely one-sided and pointless to even confess.  
Morty could only understand him too well, being in the same situation and too scared to openly tell his own Rick how he felt about him.  
  
Of course, that didn't stop V-27 from sharing stories about his Morty, retelling some funny moments from his private life with such a fondness in his eyes.  
It made both Morty and his partner interested in meeting the teen in person.  
  
"Oh, I can introduce you today." V-27 surprised the duo. "My Morty's going to pick me up from the station later because we wanted to go to the movies. So you actually get to meet him."  
  
"Oh, is it a date~?" Rick B-64 instantly perked up and teased.  
  
Morty was also interested and wondered if there was something that V-27 hadn't told them about.  
  
"What? No!" V-27 had the decency to blush the slightest bit at the accusation. "He just said that he wanted to see that one movie and asked if I wanted to come, too. It's not a date!"  
  
"You say that now, but just wait till he ends up putting his hand on yours during the movie." B-64 kept going on.  
  
Turning towards Morty, he kept spinning the fantasy on. "I bet they won't even get to see the movie because they'll be too busy smooching during it all. You should probably try that with your Rick, too, Morty. It's still pretty subtle, so that's right up your alley."  
  
As always, Morty wasn't sure if he should take his partner's advice seriously or not. After all, he liked to pull his leg with such suggestions more often than not.  
However, thinking about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He had to wait on V-27's feedback tomorrow how it went and then decided if he should give it a try, too.  
  
  
  
As promised, just a few minutes after V-27's morning shift ended, a shy, little Morty entered the station, looking around in confusion.  
  
"Over here, Morty!" V-27 called to him and the brunet's face instantly brightened up as he spotted his Rick.  
  
Dutifully, he came to join his grandfather and his colleagues.  
Morty noticed that there was nothing extraordinary about this boy at first glance. Brown hair, yellow t-shirt – just your standard Morty.  
  
"Guys, that's him, my Morty. Morty, this is Morty K-7α1 and his partner Rick B-64. And you already know Rick P-99." V-27 introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hi, Morty." The trio greeted him in chorus and he shyly greeted them back, waving with his hand.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have to work at this hour." Rick B-64 said.  
  
"Oh, um…" Morty V-27 looked at the floor in shame. "A-actually, I'm jobless right now…"  
  
"Yeah, they kicked him out of that restaurant yesterday. How long did you work there? Three days?" Rick V-27 sounded a little annoyed…as he always did when the topic came up.  
  
"Y-yeah…thr-three days…" His Morty confirmed, looking so ashamed.  
  
Rick B-64 sighed loudly, deciding to change the topic. "Man, V-27. Your Morty is such a cutie. I swear all Ricks have cute Mortys and I'm the only one who's got a hellhound instead. I'm starting to get really jelly now."  
  
Morty perked up at that. His partner had mentioned something about being unhappy with his Morty before, but he's never really talked about his grandson and he still hadn't dared to ask him about the boy.  
  
B-64 noticed his reaction but misread the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Morty. I still think that you're the cutest Morty of them all."  
  
As expected, his partner's words made him blush, but B-64's wolfish grin made him question if he really meant that or if he was just teasing him again.  
  
"Well, we gotta go or we'll miss the opening of the movie." V-27 interrupted the duo before this could turn into another one of their infamous banters. "See ya guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye. It was really nice to meet you." His Morty politely bid his farewell.  
  
"Have _fun_ you guys!" B-64 shouted after them with a wink and making a clicking sound with his tongue.  
  
V-27 just flipped him off without looking back as he steered his Morty towards the entrance.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick groaned loudly. Morty looked over to his partner, seeing him hunched over his desk, supporting his head with both of his hands, face covered by his palms.  
  
"Is everything okay, Rick?" The young officer asked.  
  
He had already noticed at the start of their shift that the other was unusually quiet today.  
  
"Yeah, it's just my Morty…"  
  
The boy perked up. While Rick occasionally mentioned his Morty in passing, he never really talked about his grandson.  
  
"What is with your Morty?"  
  
"Nothing! He's just being an annoying fuck!"  
  
"Why? What did he do?"  
  
"That really got nothing to do with you, Morty, now does it?!"  
  
The tone shocked the teen since his partner had never talked to him like that before. However…  
  
"You're right, Rick. I-I'm sorry for asking. It's none of my business, so I really shouldn't be nosing around…" He apologized meekly.  
  
"No, it's okay." Rick took one long sigh to calm himself down again. "It's just…he keeps bitching about everything. Lately more than ever. Just yesterday I had to listen to him again how fed up he is with the Citadel and how it's my fault that we can't go back to our reality because I ruined everything, as if-as if I did that on purpose. Yeah fine, I messed up! Sorry for not being perfect!"  
  
"W-well, I don't really know what exactly happened, but I know that you're not a bad guy, Rick." Morty honestly wasn't sure what to say in this situation. "And everyone makes mistakes."  
  
It was due to his own Rick's problems that he was "stuck" on the Citadel now…though, Morty was given the choice if he wanted to follow him here or stay at home with his family and live his normal boring life.  
His Rick was in danger of being found by the Galactic Federation and needed a safer place to hide. Staying with his family on earth would only have endangered them.  
  
If Morty hadn't already had a crush on his grandfather, he might have decided differently as the man had asked him if he would come along or not.  
They had been traveling through space for a few months, always on the run, before the scientist was fed up with it all and surrendered to the regulated but survivable life that the Citadel offered with its protection.  
  
  
"You're so cute, Morty." Unsurprisingly, Morty's face heated up at those words. "I wish my Morty would be at least a little bit more like you. But oh well, you can choose your friends, but not your family."  
  
Again, the young police officer was speechless.  
  
Rick smiled – genuinely smiled and not grinned – at him before he turned his attention back to his computer. "Well, better get back to work, right Morty? This damn paperwork doesn't finish itself."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty stood in front of the door to his apartment and took a deep breath. He decided that today was the day.  
After such a long time trying to hint subtly at his feelings for his Rick, he decided that it was finally time to face him and confess.  
  
All previous attempts had been in vain so far. The flower each day, keeping the house clean, doing grocery shopping and trying to cook a meal for his Rick even if he barely had the time with his work schedule and often felt too tired after his shift, but still pulling through for his grandpa, had gotten him nowhere.  
Even inviting him to go to the movies together, despite the fact that it hadn't brought any results for V-27 and saying that it was his treat, hadn't progressed anything. Rick had only rolled his eyes and refused the offer, saying that it was a shitty movie and when asked what he wanted to see, he just claimed that they all sucked…just like Morty.  
  
Morty often questioned why he even loved the eccentric old guy since his grandpa was as much of an asshole as most other Ricks.  
_Not all Ricks though_ , he reminded himself and thought back to his comrades at the police station – especially his partner, Rick B-64.  
  
Said Rick was also the one that had motivated him enough today to pull through with this now. Sure, most of his advices were not to be taken serious since he meant them as a joke, but when he pointed out to Morty how pointless his subtle approaches were and to just make a cut, he couldn't help but agree.  
He finally had to set this straight and get it over with…no matter how it would turn out in the end.  
  
Though, while he thought _no matter how it would turn out_ , in truth he was still so scared that his Rick was going to reject him. He wasn't sure what he might do then – if he could even handle that.  
But there was no way around that since he had already decided that he would do this now and he would see it through till the end.  
  
  
With sweaty hands, he unlocked the front door and entered the dark apartment. If he wouldn't know his grandpa so well, he might have thought that the man was out and not at home, but Morty knew better.  
He was always home around this time, working a boring secretary job for some rich Manager Rick whose guts he hated like nothing else and having the same work hours each day – unlike Morty's job, where he had to work in three different shifts.  
  
As he entered the parlor, he wasn't surprised at all to see his grandfather hunched over the couch table and tinkering on some contraption. He always did that.  
It was like a hobby for him and an activity where he could vent his built up frustration and anger that his everyday life on the Citadel brought him.  
  
"Hey, Rick. I'm home." Morty greeted him.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, Morty." Rick only deadpanned without looking up from his project. "You gonna cook some dinner now or what?"  
  
The teen sighed and was about to go to the kitchen and do just that, but then reminded himself what he actually meant to do.  
  
"Um, actually Rick…we-we need to talk." Oh god, he was really going to do this.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Morty swallowed heavily.  
  
'Just like a band aid.' He mentally told himself.  
  
"There's-s-so-something really important that I need to tell you."  
  
He blushed because of his inability to speak without tumbling over the words, but he still wished that Rick would stop what he was doing for a moment and look at him. It wouldn't be too much to ask of him that he'd give Morty his full attention for just one fucking second, was it?  
…Well, apparently it was.  
  
"Just spit it out, Morty! I'm hungry." Rick urged him without shifting his focus to his grandson and rather concentrating on fastening a screw on his invention with a screwdriver.  
  
Well, here goes nothing. "I-I--Rick! I love you!!"  
  
"Of course you do, Morty." His grandfather was completely unfazed by his confession. "I'm your grandpa and grandchildren love their grandparents. Tha-that's fucking normal. You don't really have to waste my time by telling me that. I know that already, Morty."  
  
"No!" The teen's nervousness swung over in frustration. "I don't mean it like that, Rick! It's not platonic love! I mean, I'm in love with you!!"  
  
Suddenly the scientist halted in his actions, hand frozen in mid-screwing-motion. "What did you just say…?"  
  
"I said that I love you like a lover and not as in-like my grandpa!"  
  
Morty was panting a little from the yelling and the mental exhaustion from forcing these words out of himself. His pulse was going a mile per hour and he was sweating even more now than before.  
  
There hung a thick silence in the air for almost a full minute.  
  
"Do you really mean that, you little shit?" Rick's voice sounded dark and…dangerous.  
  
"R-Rick?"  
  
The half-finished invention fell to the floor with a heavy clank as the scientist abruptly stood up and Morty flinched at the loud sound.  
  
"For how long?!"  
  
"Wh--?"  
  
"Tell me how fucking long I have been living together under the same roof with such a disgusting piece of shit?!! I can't fucking believe you, Morty!! Are you really serious about this?! I'm your grandpa for fuck's sake!!" Rick yelled loud enough that the whole apartment complex wouldn't be able to overhear it.  
  
"Rick, I-I jush--I just—"  
  
"Shut up, Morty!! I don't wanna hear it!!" His grandpa began to storm out of the room and confused and slightly hesitant, he followed him. "And I'm not willing to p-put--I'm not gonna spent one fucking second more with such a creepy pervert in the same apartment!!"  
  
To Morty's horror, Rick had stomped into his room and began to throw open the closet and drawers – pulling on the latter so hard that they fell out of their hinges. He grabbed as much of Morty's clothes as he could and bundled them together before moving past the stunned teen, ripping open the front door and throwing them out.  
  
Still in shock, the young police officer could only watch as his grandfather repeated the actions a few times, all the while cussing him out as he did.  
Lastly, Rick began to shove him out as well.  
  
"I don't ever wanna see you again, you hear me, you filthy bastard?!" With those last words, he slammed the door shut in Morty's face.  
  
It took the brunet a full minute before the situation finally began to sink in. Rick had thrown him out. He had not only rejected him, but kicked him out of their shared apartment.  
  
Just what was he supposed to do now?  
  
Fat tears well up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he shakily tried to gather his things that were haphazardly strew across the floor. Picking as much as he could carry and having to leave the rest behind in the hallway, he looked for a hotel. He had no idea where else to go to at this hour after all.  
  
After entering the hotel room, he dropped his things carelessly on the floor and plopped down on the hard mattress. Curling up in a fetal position, he began to sob, his mind replaying to him what had just occurred around not even a full hour before.  
His Rick had rejected him. He hated him now. And he had thrown him out and never wanted to see him again. Morty had no place to go to now. No one to turn to.  
  
'No, wait! There's…'  
  
While his body still shook with sobs, he reached with a shaky hand for his mobile phone. Through a veil of tears, he vaguely made out the display and searched for a specific number in his address book. However, before he hit the call button, he stopped again.  
  
He shouldn't be calling him. Not at this time of the night. Not because of something like this.  
No matter how much he just wished to listen to his voice right now, to tell him what happened and hear the other's caring words as he reassured him that the Citadel would keep its course, he really shouldn't bother Rick B-64.  
  
  
Throughout the rest of the night, he clutched the mobile to his chest and cried…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"…yeah, it's just until he finds a new place to stay at."  
  
The young police officer watched a little nervously how Rick called his Morty.  
It wasn't a big secret anymore that the elder and his grandson didn't get along very well and often argued. And he wouldn't want Rick to get into more trouble with the boy because he moved in with them.  
The offer was so nice, but he would decline if it only caused his partner trouble.  
  
"…I know that…Sorry, for calling during your working hours, but it seemed kinda important and if I'd just show up with him tonight, you would have ask why I didn't call you first!…yeah…okay…see you later."  
  
Rick hung up and focused his attention on his partner again. "He said it's okay and you can move in. After our shift is over, we drive to your hotel and get your stuff, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Morty smiled, feeling relieved and grateful. "Thank you so much again for the offer."  
  
"Hey, I can't let my partner stay in a crappy hotel and I know how fucking long it takes to find a free apartment on the Citadel." The other simply shrugged him off.  
  
Rick's face turned suddenly serious and he knelt down in front of Morty, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why haven't you already called last night and told me about this, Morty?"  
  
"I…it was late and I di-didn't want to bother you…" The boy admitted.  
  
"You're not a bother, Morty. When I gave you my number and told you that you can call me any time, I meant it. And I didn't just mean as longs as it's work-related."  
  
Morty was really surprised by Rick's words and behavior since it was so unusual for him to be this serious and openly acting worried about him. Sure, it wasn't the first time that it happened, but it was still a rare sight.  
And it really touched Morty.  
  
Unwillingly, tears rose to his eyes again and he tried to wipe them away only for more to appear. He felt so embarrassed, as a sob also wrecked his body.  
God, he had already cried himself out last night, so why did he have to start again now?  
  
"Come here, Morty." Rick drew him in his arms and gently rubbed over his back, letting him hide his face in his chest.  
  
Rick was glad that he had picked out a deserted hallway to make his call so the entire force wouldn't be witness to his small partner's breakdown. Though, if it would have happened out there, he would have thrown glares and threats at the others to mind their own fucking business again.  
  
Morty was already going through enough, the last he needed was for some Rick-holes to harass him. The boy didn't deserve this.  
In fact, Rick K-7α1 had no idea how fucking good he had it with him. That asshole didn't deserve Morty, the boy was far too good for him.  
  
Rick wanted to say all those things to the teen, but he was afraid that he might be saying too much. So he just held back and continued to comfort his sobbing partner by holding him.  
  
If he was honest, he also didn't deserve Morty. In fact, he should be really feeling bad right now, but he was only relieved that Morty had been rejected by his Rick.  
  
God, he was so fucking selfish…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Naturally, after moving in with Rick B-64 and his grandson, Morty tried to be as little a hassle to them as possible. Since he was allowed to live with them rent-free – even though he had offered to pay, to which Rick only told him that he shouldn't be rickdiculous – he thought that it was only fair that he helped with the housework at least.  
So, he took over the grocery shopping, cleaning the apartment, washing clothes, doing the dishes and sometimes cooking when the time and his shift allowed it. It wasn't like he hadn't been used to this from when he still lived with his Rick after all.  
  
Despite the slightly nagging feeling that he was a nuisance and shouldn't ever have bothered the B-64s, he actually liked living here. Though, it was probably much more that he enjoyed being in Rick's presence.  
Obviously, he enjoyed being at his partner's side at work already because the other always managed to make him laugh and cheer him up, distracting him from his dark thoughts and the heartbreak that he was still suffering from. Living with him was just like an extension of that time now since Rick acted just the same at home. The only difference was that they didn't have to worry about hunting after criminals after their shift was over (of course, with the exception of when they were on call).  
  
Unfortunately, moving in with the duo didn't do their unstable relationship any favors and more often than not, he unwillingly became a witness to one of their arguments, however petty the topics may have been.  
Just like this evening.  
  
  
Morty sat with Rick and his grandson at the dinner table, laughing about one of his jokes as the other Morty stood up and went to the cupboard.  
  
"God dang it! The mugs go to the left and the glasses to the right. Just don't put them all randomly together like that." He complained after he opened the cabinet door.  
  
"O-oh, sorry." Morty blushed, clearly ashamed. "I'll remember next time."  
  
"If you can't get it right then please just don't touch anything." The other brunet kept ranting on, as he started to take out all the cups and glasses and sorted them anew. "You're not doing anyone any favors with that."  
  
"S-sorry." The young police officer replied meekly.  
  
He hadn't really meant to get it wrong. He only wanted to help with the chores and felt bad that he was only inconveniencing his generous hosts.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist over a bunch of glasses, Morty." Rick threw in. "The boy is just trying to help around here. You should be thankful and not act like an inconsiderate asshole all the time."  
  
The elder sounded clearly fed up. Ever since his partner moved in, his Morty had been bitching more than ever.  
He was belittling his interdimensional counterpart every chance he got, it seems, and Rick couldn't stand to hear it anymore. Morty K-7α1 was trying hard and he was already going through a rough time, so the sweet boy didn't need to take shit like that on top of it all. That's not what he had intended when he had invited him to stay in their apartment.  
  
" **I'm** the inconsiderate asshole here, Rick?! I agreed to let your fuck toy stay in our apartment and I'm the inconsiderate one?!!"  
  
Morty's eyes widened at that. "What?! No, I'm not—"  
  
How could Morty B-64 think that of him – of them?  
  
"It's nothing like that and you know what very well, Morty!" Rick argued back.  
  
"Oh really, Rick? Looks quite different to me since all you do is ogle him even when I'm standing right next to you." Morty B-64 countered. "Tell me even one reason why I should let him stay if I'm so fucking inconsiderate!!"  
  
"Don't try to make this fight about him!"  
  
Morty K-7α1 couldn't take it anymore. "Aw geez…I'm so sorry! I don't want you to fight because of me. I can just leave, okay?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Mo--K-7α1. You don't have to leave."  
  
"No, actually, I think it might be better if he would just go!"  
  
"God, will you just shut up for a fucking moment and stop trying to shift your fucking insecurities on others?!"  
  
"I-it's okay, I'll just go."  
  
K-7α1 never liked shouting and arguing. It reminded him too much of home.  
So, in order to make Rick B-64 and his Morty calm down again, he decided to just remove the topic of their argument.  
  
"What? No, Morty. You don't have to go." Rick called after him, but Morty already closed the apartment door from the outside.  
  
"Just great! I hope you're proud of yourself, Morty!!" Rick shouted at his counterpart.  
  
  
Morty had only grabbed his jacket when he left and not knowing where else to go, went to CentRick Park. It was probably best to get his stuff later and spent the night in a hotel room again.  
In a way, it was as if he was back to square one again. Exactly where he had been after his Rick had kicked him out.  
  
Of course, it had been stupid and rude of him to intrude into B-64's private life and apartment. Especially since he knew that Rick and his Morty weren't on best terms right now.  
He should have just declined that offer right from the beginning. That was probably what Rick had expected him to do anyways. He just had wanted to be nice to him and cheer him up again, but hadn't really thought that he would agree and really move in with them.  
  
It was his entire fault that they were fighting now and that the gap in their relationship widened even more. Without a doubt, his presence had made things worse.  
His Rick had been right when he said that he was just a filthy and disgusting piece of shit…  
Just why was he always such a fuckup?  
  
He sighed as he stared down at the lake, watching three ducks fight over some food in the water. There wasn't much fauna on the Citadel, but in order to give the giant space station a livelier feel, a small variety of different bird species had been brought here. They had started to accept the Citadel as their new home, just like the majority of Ricks and Mortys that lived here.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what would have been if he never left his dimension. How his life would be right now if he were still to live at home with his parents and sister.  
It certainly would be nothing like this now. That much was clear to him.  
  
  
"Morty!" A shout of his name brought him out of his deep thoughts.  
  
He turned around, not sure if whoever called, had really addressed him. After all, half of the Citadel's population went by that name.  
  
"Rick?" He was surprised when he saw none other than Rick B-64 running towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He couldn't believe that the other had actually run after him. Normally, he should have stayed in his apartment, making up with his Morty.  
  
"Please come back, Morty." Was the only explanation that Rick gave him, sounding a little out of breath.  
  
"But, your Morty—"  
  
"Screw him! If he has such a problem with you staying under the same roof, then _he_ can spent the night in a hotel."  
  
Morty was shocked. Was Rick seriously siding with him – choosing Morty K-7α1 over his own Morty?  
  
Rick held out a hand to him. "C'mon, Morty."  
  
Still stunned, the teen could only stare at the offered palm.  
  
"Please, Morty." Rick practically started to beg now.  
  
Morty still couldn't believe that this was really happening.  
However, when he reached out, the other's hand was solid and proof that this wasn't just a dream.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It should have probably come as no surprise that a few days later, the situation at Rick B-64's home escalated to the point that his Morty was packing his things.  
While the boy grabbed his valuables and crammed them into a suitcase, the Cop Rick didn't even bat an eyelash. He just sat in his armchair with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes staring straight ahead at the TV that was turned off.  
  
Morty watched the whole spectacle with wide eyes, gaping mouth and a stiff posture. He wasn't sure if trying to intervene and stop the other Morty would help or only make things worse. So, he was stuck watching things unfold like a horrific train wreck.  
  
  
Just like often, the argument had started over a small thing – this time Morty K-7α1 had sorted the laundry wrong – and it broke out into a big fight. Just like a raging forest fire, which's source had been a not properly stubbed out cigarette.  
And again, the topic had focused on K-7α1 and whatever kind of relationship Morty B-64 thought that he and his Rick had. Of course, none of that was true, but Morty hardly managed to get a word in between the quarreling duo.  
  
  
No words were spoken as the packing boy shuffled through the apartment and after Morty B-64 slammed the door shut with a loud bang, laden with all the things that he was taking with him, time seemed to stand still for a moment.  
  
"Aww geez. I'm sorry, Rick." Morty muttered, shattering the silence.  
  
"What're you apologizing for, Morty? It's not like you did anything. This hadn't been working out since forever…" Rick replied in a surprisingly calm tone.  
  
"Good riddance…" He added under his breath.  
  
Still, Morty did _feel_ guilty. While he might have not been the sole reason for this, he was at least certain that his being here had sped up the process.  
Maybe if he hadn't moved in with them, they might even have been able to resolve their problems and found back together to the kind of relationship that they used to have before.  
  
"Besides, this means that we have more space to ourselves now!" Rick said louder and winked at him.  
  
Worry was still painted on Morty's face. The guilt too heavy for him to just be cheered up so easily this time.  
  
Rick's face fell and he sighed. "Don't blame yourself for this, Morty. It really isn't your fault and there's no reason for you to feel guilty about anything."  
  
"But, I--if I hadn't—"  
  
"Morty, it's – not – your – fault!" The elder punctuated every word. "Okay?"  
  
Morty nodded slowly, but didn't look convinced.  
  
"Hey, le-let's go out and grab some ice-cream." Rick offered. "C'mon, Morty!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he jumped up from his seat, grabbed both of their jackets and Morty and pulled the boy out of the door.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty didn't like V-27's new partner. While Rick P-99 barely contributed to their conversations, the mostly quiet police officer was still likeable in his own way. He never thought that he would miss him like this though.  
  
True, Morty had preferred to work together with Cop Mortys and used to avoid the Ricks before, but things had changed. And now, he wished that Morty C-589 would just leave and get another job somewhere else.  
Try as he might, he just couldn't get himself to like his alternate counterpart and it didn't really have to do with the fact that he was so handsome…though, it had hurt him a little when Rick B-64 had said that the other Morty looked like a super model while Morty did not – true as it was.  
  
However, the one that he should pity more than himself was Rick V-27. It was pretty obvious that C-589 had set his sights on him, openly flirting with him every chance he got. Of course, V-27 showed that he wasn't interested – he loved his Morty and stayed faithful to him – but it certainly didn't help him. Especially now that his Morty seemed to be giving him a hard time at home.  
  
Morty wondered if there was something that he could do to help, but he was scared that if he tried something, he would only make it worse again. He had the tendency to screw things up even if it was anything _but_ intentional. He was a Morty after all and most of them seemed to be complete fuckups by nature.  
  
He sighed as he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. It was already late and his late shift was practically over so the restroom was completely empty and the hallways outside already dark.  
Rick was waiting for him so that they could drive home together – now that they lived in the same place, it only made sense.  
  
In his mind, he went over the next week's shift plan already. Since it was V-27's nightshift this week, it would be his and Rick's turn next week again.  
He actually hated the nightshift. It completely messed up his sleeping schedule. However, his partner loved to work the nightshifts. He would never get Rick and understand why though.  
  
When Morty returned from the toilet to join his waiting partner in the office and call it a day, he spotted none other than Morty C-589 sitting on B-64's desk in a flirtatious pose. V-27 was nowhere to be seen though.  
  
"Just admit that you can't say _no_ to this." The young officer said, flinging his hair back and then stroking with one hand suggestively over his front.  
  
It made Morty question if his other dimensional counterpart really was a police officer or just a stripper dressed like one. The way he moved and acted suggested the latter.  
  
Rick grinned up at the Morty on his desk. "I admit that you're a hot piece of meat. Buuut, sorry~ Not my type."  
  
"What do you mean 'not your type'? You're not into Mortys?" C-589 looked and sounded irritated.  
  
"Oh no, no. I'm into Mortys, but I prefer cute over sexy." Just after he said that, he looked over to Morty K-7α1.  
  
C-589 snorted indignantly and jumped off the table again, his eyes also crossing with Morty's and his disdain for the curly haired boy showing openly on his face.  
  
"I get it. You prefer shy and inexperienced virgins." He replied without looking away from his other self. "Your loss then."  
  
Morty flushed at the accusation, but his mouth was sealed shut.  
  
"What are you even acting like that for? I thought you had your sights set on V-27. You really shouldn't be flirting with other Ricks at the same time." Rick fired back as he stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Pretty sure that's none of your business what I do _when_ and with _who_?" C-589 replied arrogantly as he got comfortable in his own chair again.  
  
"Wow, what a slut." Rick muttered under his breath, but since he was passing Morty, the teen was able to hear it.  
  
Still at a loss for words, he followed his partner, the duo only throwing a quick goodbye (and from B-64 a " _good luck_ ") to V-27 who crossed them on their way with a full cup of coffee that he had just gotten for himself.  
  
  
  
It was silent in the car as they drove home. Morty still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and stared out of the window. Though, his thoughts weren't only stuck on how his other-dimensional self had flirted with Rick.  
  
Before Rick could point out how silent he was, Morty spoke up. "Did you actually mean what you said?"  
  
"Huh? What exactly of all the things that I ever said do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you like _cute_ Mortys? …And you always keep saying that _I'm_ cute. Do you mean that, too?" Morty still looked outside, not being able to bring himself to face Rick.  
  
"Yeah, I was serious about that. I mean, sure, C-589 is pretty, but I can't really stand his personality." Rick replied matter-of-factly. "And you are cute. Not gonna lie about that."  
  
For a moment, everything was silent again save for the sound of the car's motor.  
  
"D-does that mean that you _like_ me?"  
  
Rick didn't answer him. Wordlessly he took a turn and parked the car in a free space in front of their apartment complex.  
  
"Rick!" Morty called after him as he just got out of the car, still ignoring him.  
  
Rick sighed. "Look, Morty. Can we just continue this inside?"  
  
Certainly, the parking lot wasn't the best place to discuss this, so silently agreeing, the teen got out, too, and followed the other into their shared apartment.  
After the door was closed, Rick rubbed with one hand over his face.  
  
"Yes, I _do_ like you, Morty." He looked back at the boy with an unreadable expression. "And I also know that you still love that asshole who rejected you."  
  
He released another heavy breath and averted his eyes, running a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"Actually, I-I'm not sure anymore…" Rick's eyes turned back to him. "For a while, I've been thinking that he isn't really the Rick that I love."  
  
"Morty, you don't have to—" the elder interrupted him. "I know that this--things are going to be awkward between us now, but I'm not gonna kick you out or act any different than I did before, so—"  
  
"No, Rick. I'm not doing this for you or because I'm scared that I'll be homeless again." It was Morty's turn to interrupt the other now, hoping that Rick would let him finish talking this time. "I always used to fall in love with the wrong people even before I moved with my Rick to the Citadel. They always ended up hurting me, treating me as if I'm just dirt or they led me on and used me until they grew bored and dumped me in the end. None of them were good for me, but I was always so blind—no, so desperate that I never saw that. But this time, I think, this--it's the first time that I fell for someone who's actually good to me. Who is good _for_ me."  
  
"Morty, a Rick is never any good for anyone."  
  
"But you're a different Rick!" Morty insisted.  
  
And he knew that it was true.  
If Morty had learned anything in all the time that he spent with Rick B-64, then it was that not all Ricks were the same. Sure, he had his flaws, too, but in comparison, he was so much a better Rick than the others.  
And it were those differences that he fell in love with…without even noticing it until now.  
  
"Morty, I'm not really—"  
  
Rick was interrupted once more as the teen walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Not being able to hold himself back, the elder returned the kiss.  
  
"Mm-Morty, wai—" He talked into the kiss and tried to bring a little distance between them again. "OW!"  
  
Morty had just bitten him in the lower lip…and not too gently.  
  
"Ease up on the teeth, Morty. I'm not going to reject you, okay?" Rick had to chuckle softly at the fact that Morty had actually heeded his advice from so long ago. "I just wanna make sure that this is really what you want. Are you really sure about this, Morty?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Rick." Morty's eyes shined brightly and were full of determination. "I love you."  
  
That's all that Rick needed to hear. He buried one hand in the teen's curly locks, throwing off the police cap as he did and kissed his younger lover hungrily.  
A little squeak of surprise escaped the teen from the suddenness of the action, but he reciprocated in kind, pushing his tongue back against the wet intruder and playing with it while a healthy blush bloomed on his cheeks.  
  
They continued to kiss wildly and noisily for the next few minutes as if air had just lost its importance. Then Rick pulled the boy tighter against his body and Morty's eyes widened as he could feel an unmistakable and tale-telling hardness.  
  
He broke the kiss and stuttered breathlessly. "W-R-Rick wait…please w-wait a second…"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Rick sounded sincerely concerned.  
  
"I--can we not--I-I mean, this is all going a little fast…" He cringed inwardly because he really sounded so much like a virgin and Rick was surely going to point that out again as he always liked to do.  
  
"Chill, Morty. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Despite the teen's expectations, Rick said these words with a serious voice. "If you wanna take it slow, we're gonna take it slow, all right?"  
  
"Are…are you really okay with that?" The teen asked in disbelieve.  
  
"I've waited so long for you, I can wait a bit longer. However long you need."  
  
Morty felt so relieved that Rick was so understanding instead of angry or calling him a pussy for this.  
  
He tightly hugged his lover and mumbled in the front of his shirt. "Thank you."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The same evening, they laid on the couch, spooning with Rick laying behind Morty and watching some TV. However, Morty was barely able to pay attention to the movie and it wasn't only because Rick had wrapped one arm around him and his hand was gently rubbing over his stomach in small circles. It also weren't the occasional soft kisses to the back of his ear or neck, though Morty was certainly surprised by the affections.  
He had never actually expected Rick to be a cuddly person.  
  
However, there was something else on his mind that was bothering him even though he knew that it was just silly.  
  
"Rick?" He turned around in the other's half-embrace and looked with big eyes up at him.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Morty?" He got Rick's complete attention.  
  
"I…um…" He flushed and looked away, not being able to say aloud what he had been thinking about.  
  
God, it was just too stupid!  
  
"What's wrong, Morty?"  
  
"Uh…it's nothing! Ple-pl-please just forget it!" Morty backpedaled hard, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment.  
  
"Morty, please look at me." Rick said sternly, but gently and the boy followed his wish. "You know, you can tell me anything. I won't get angry no matter what it is."  
  
"No—I mean, yes! I know! But…it's just really stupid…"  
  
"I'm sure, it's not stupid if it's important enough for you to bring it up."  
  
"I just…" How could he best formulate it? "…can we keep this to ourselves? I mean, us? Being together…at-at least for a while?"  
  
"Why do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" Rick didn't sound angry, but he was curious.  
  
Then it suddenly clicked for him. "Wait! Are you worried that you're getting bullied again? You know, I'm gonna beat the crap out of those Ricks if they dare!"  
  
"No, no. It's not really that…" Morty reassured him, but also felt happy that Rick would do that for him. "It just feels like it's a little soon? I-I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet…so, is it okay if we keep it a secret? Even from our friends? …at least for a little while longer?"  
  
Rick's answer surprised him. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Really? You're really okay with it?"  
  
"I mean, I would love to shout it at the top of the Citadel, but if you want us to be quiet about it, I'll keep my mouth shut." Rick honestly didn't sound bothered by the request. "Probably best if we don't turn it into a big thing and make everyone else jealous 'cause we make such an awesome couple, right?"  
  
Again, Morty could be only surprised about the other's understanding and sympathy. Having Rick agree so easily and being so patient with him, made the young officer only love him more.  
  
So, he hugged Rick tightly and kissed him with all of his feelings and passion.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The duo was at the station again, doing their usual paperwork – though _paperwork_ was probably the wrong word since everything was digitalized and they only worked with touchscreen monitors, so no actual paper was involved in their job. There was nothing out of the ordinary and the day seemed to be just like every other.  
However, everything changed when a sudden quake shook the entire building, causing desks and chairs to topple over and some ceiling lamps to fall and shatter upon impact with the ground.  
  
Police officers' surprised screams rose in volume as suddenly a part of the ceiling collapsed. Luckily, no one was buried under the debris, but naturally everyone was shocked and frightened.  
  
Even Morty's body trembled though he had hurried within mere seconds in the safe and strong arms of his partner, not caring that his other colleagues would see.  
  
_"To all units, this is an emergency! I repeat. To all units, this is an emergency!"_ A Rick's voice spoke from their communicators. _"We've received a message from the militia, that a criminal Rick had teleported the Citadel into a high security prison of the Galactic Federation. All units are ordered to assist the military against the attack of alien prisoners and Gromflamites. You are hereby granted the permission to shoot on sight and shoot to kill everything that is not a Rick or a Morty."  
  
_Some of the Cops look a little confused at each other, but the first ones finally moved to follow the order, picking up their guns and heading out of the building.  
  
"C'mon, Morty." Rick released Morty from his hold again and grabbed his own weapon.  
  
Already on his way, he stopped again when he noticed that his partner wasn't following him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Morty looked reluctant when he tentatively answered. "I-I don't think that it's such a good idea to go outside…"  
  
"Morty, didn't you hear the order? All of us have to support the militia." Rick insisted. "I know that you're scared, but think about all the other Mortys and Ricks out there, who are also scared right now. We have to go and protect them. That's our job."  
  
Rick was right and he felt a little ashamed of himself that he had forgotten about this for a moment.  
  
"Okay." He nodded and readied his own firearm, following his partner outside with more confidence now.  
  
Even if he was still frightened by what would await them, at least Rick would also be there and he wouldn't have to face this alone.  
  
  
On the streets reigned chaos with cracked roads, collapsing buildings and Ricks and aliens shooting at each other.  
Morty and his partner also opened fire and shot a few prisoners and one or two armed Gromflamites down.  
  
As they took cover behind a piece of wall that had fallen down, Morty spotted two distressed Mortys on the other side of the street. They looked freaked out and like they had no idea where to go or what to do.  
  
"Rick!" He tried to get his partner's attention.  
  
As the other looked over to him, he motioned with his head to the two teens. "We have to get them to safety."  
  
Rick nodded and after shooting down a few more aliens, they dashed over to the boys and brought them back to their somewhat safe hiding spot. After witnessing a Guard Morty leading Ricks and Mortys into a building that looked like an abandoned store, they ushered the recued brunets also in there.  
  
Seemingly having found his purpose, Morty concentrated on finding more citizens and getting them to this shelter. Though, it were mostly Mortys since the Ricks rather opted to fight back against the intruders with their own guns.  
The police officers disregarded the fact that they were actually prohibited from carrying weapons since the current circumstances were exceptional.  
  
The young cop was so focused on spotting more survivors that would need his help that he didn't notice something very important.  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
Morty was suddenly swept off his feet as his partner suddenly pushed him to the side, both rolling over the sidewalk. Mere seconds later a big piece of debris crashed into the ground right where the boy had previously stood.  
  
With bulging eyes, Morty stared at the spot, his heart racing inside his chest as he realized how close he had been to being crushed.  
  
"Thank you." His voice sounded faint as he and Rick got on their feet again.  
  
"The knight always protects his princess." B-64 replied with a grin, though he also looked a little shaken.  
  
Normally, Morty would protest back at this remark, but now wasn't really the right time for that.  
  
Noticing that his partner was still a little distressed from what had just happened, B-64 grabbed him by the shoulders. "You should head back to the shelter and make sure that everything is okay over there and I'll keep looking for more citizens, okay?"  
  
"No, Rick! No solo actions, remember?"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything reckless." Rick tried to assure him.  
  
As much as Morty hated to part with him, his legs were still trembling and not only from shock but also from exhaustion. They had been fighting for hours.  
So unable to continue running around and shooting aliens, he was forced to except the offer.  
  
"Okay." He nodded. "But please be careful!"  
  
"I will." Rick gave him kiss. "Take care!"  
  
  
Morty returned back to the shelter, helping defend it against some still randomly attacking prisoners and assisting the medics in taking care of the wounded people that were brought in while taking a small break between his tasks as a Doctor Rick ordered him to rest for a little while.  
  
Occasionally, his partner escorted someone to the shelter and the teen was relieved to see him briefly even if Rick was quickly back out again to continue.  
However, after the time span of his last visit increased to a worrisome length, Morty decided to check back outside again.  
  
It had turned mostly silent now in comparison to the sound of gunfire and screams from hours ago and the air felt thick even though the dust had mostly settled after the destruction of many buildings. The atmosphere was tense and it felt like something could jump out at you at any moment.  
Even if it was unsettling, the young police officer continued on his way, having regained some of his lost energy again.  
  
He really began to worry about his partner. Despite the physical enhancements even Rick must be feeling fatigued at this point and should take a rest. There was nothing wrong with a small break after all the hard work they had done even if Morty himself had had trouble to get himself to relax a little in this situation.  
  
The sound of gunshots got the teens attention and with a heavy lump in his gut, he ran in the direction of the noises. He only hoped that Rick was okay.  
  
Thankfully, as he rounded the corner of the street, he found out that it was indeed Rick B-64, who had been shooting. However, his situation didn't look too bright at the moment. Somehow, he ended up surrounded by some aliens.  
  
Forced to surrender, he dropped his gun to the floor and lifted his arms in the air. Yet, the grins and cackling of the prisoners, who were armed with some street signs, buff muscles or some dangerous-looking alien-appendages, promised that they wouldn't let him off the hook this easily.  
  
Before Morty could even start to imagine what they might do to his partner and lover, something like instinct took over and he charged in, weapon drawn.  
Rick happened to see him and wisely ducked out of the way as the teen opened fire, shooting down one alien after the other with deadly precision.  
  
After everything was over, B-64, who still sat on the ground, stared wide-eyed at the corpses before looking up at his partner.  
  
"Wow! Morty!" He was honestly impressed.  
  
Morty replied cooly, "I told you before, Rick. I'm a very capable police officer and not a damsel in distress."  
  
Rick burst out into laughter – more from relieve than the slightly absurd situation. Even the tenseness on Morty's muscles vanished and a smile stole itself on his face.  
  
"Holy hell, Morty! I had no idea that you could actually be this badass!" He managed to get out between some almost hysterical guffaws as the other helped him up. "Looks like you actually saved my ass."  
  
"I'll always protect my boyfriend when I need to."  
  
Maybe Morty sounded a little too cocky when he said that, but Rick honestly didn't care. Instead, he pulled the boy into a hug and kissed him deeply, which the brunet eagerly returned…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
This horribly long day finally came to an end and they were eventually able to return home to their apartment to rest up. Thankfully, their apartment block was still intact and they only had to clean up a relatively small mess and straighten up some of the furniture that had toppled over.  
  
However, after they finally showered and sank into their bed exhausted and muscles aching, Morty though about something. They had both come so close to death today and because of that he finally came to a decision.  
Of course, his lover had already fallen asleep after his head hit the pillow and Morty was also in no condition for it right now, but he was finally sure that he was ready to have sex with Rick now.  
  
Logically speaking, they were both working in a dangerous line of work. Being on the police force, meant that they put their life on the line daily. Even if they lived in a place that was solely inhabited by alternate versions of themselves – no, **especially** since they lived in a place inhabited solely by alternate versions of themselves – there was a high risk that each day could be their last one.  
  
However, a mundane everyday life often filled with cases that involved lesser crimes and the only form of resistance being culprits trying to run away from the justice that they represented, often led to childish ignorance. Of course, there were also the occasional shootings, but even those became part of the stupidly boring routine.  
So, it was only today – after literally staring death in the eye, just being inches away from it – that, Morty realized, how quickly it could be over. For either of them.  
  
So what was the point in waiting any longer? Why was he trying to withhold this from both of them?  
It was just stupid! Rick had been complaining that his Morty tried to push his insecurities on others and wasn't he just doing the same thing with this?  
  
Well, he would do it no longer!!  
  
  
  
Naturally, Morty was giddy the next day, but also not sure, how he should tell Rick the news. After finally settling on a direct approach and just outright saying it, he had trouble finding the right moment to do so.  
So, it actually had to wait until after work. Ironically, Rick was the one who started the conversation by asking him what had been up with him the entire day since he seemed to have noticed his nervousness.  
And this eventually led them to where they were right now, sitting on their bed, clad only in boxer shorts.  
  
"Morty? Are you really sure about this? Is it really okay that I'm going to be the one who's taking your v-card?"  
  
Red bloomed on the boy's cheeks and he pouted cutely.  
  
"I've told you before, Rick. You have no idea if I ever had sex or not. So don't say that!" He replied indignantly.  
  
"Morty." Rick sounded even more serious than before. "If you don't stop acting like that, I'm really going to treat you as if you aren't a virgin. So just admit it since I already know that this is your first time."  
  
The teen felt called out and drew circles on the sheets with his index finger, looking abashedly at his lover.  
  
"…I just don't want you to tease me the whole night about it…" He answered in a small voice.  
  
Rick's face and tone softened. "I wouldn't do that, Morty."  
  
Morty seemed to be okay with that answer as he sat up a little straighter. "Please be gentle?"  
  
"Of course, I will. You don't even have to ask me that." Rick replied and leaned forward.  
  
As their lips met, Morty moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, eagerly reciprocating. He loved kissing Rick. The elder was just such a great kisser.  
  
While they made out, gentle fingers glided over the warm skin on his back, stroking over his shoulder blades and trailing along his spine. The touches were so soft that it sent a shudder through his body.  
Once more Morty moaned in the other's mouth as the hands went over his shoulders and down his arms, the contact soothing and arousing him at the same time.  
  
The fingers moved back up again, briefly ghosting over the sensitive skin of his throat before they came to rest at the back of his neck, tickling right below the hairline. Meanwhile, Rick had released his lips and peppered his cheek with kisses and going lower.  
  
Morty's fingers found their way in the other's blue locks as Rick began to suck on the spot where neck met shoulder, intent on leaving a mark of his claim there.  
Feeling self-conscious, he bit his lip, barely stifling a whine that escaped him and he could feel hands running down his sensitive sides, playfully teasing his ribs.  
  
The appendages stopped at his hips – brushing down the waistband of his underwear the tiniest bit – then journey upwards again, this time over his front. His stomach quivered from the feather-light touch and his breath hitched when the sensation passed briefly over his nipples, which had already hardened slightly from anticipation and the room temperature.  
  
Coming to rest on his shoulders, he obediently followed as Rick gently directed him to lay on his back. Sinking into the mattress, Morty relaxed and watched the other curiously.  
Rick's lips disconnected from his neck again and he briefly admire the dark reddish-purple mark he left there, then licked briefly over it and kissed his way down the younger's body.  
  
Morty gasped and then bit his knuckle as the elder reached one of his nubs, treating it with slow and deliberate licks. A grin stole itself on Rick's face as he heard the small noises and he glanced up into the blushing boy's face.  
The younger was already panting, his ribcage heaving heavily with each breath.  
  
Admiring the sight only briefly, Rick continued his journey. Lips ghosting over ribs and a soft stomach, he halted just underneath Morty's navel, noticing how the sounds became gradually louder and his small lover began to writhe underneath him.  
  
That Morty didn't appreciate the pause showed very obviously through a loud whine and his attempt to push down Rick's head so he would continue further. The elder only chuckled at the antics.  
  
"Do you want me to suck your dick, Morty?" He asked even though he knew the answer very well. "You know, if you want me so suck it, you gonna have to ask for it nicely first."  
  
"Aw geez, Rick. Are you serious?" The younger complained.  
  
The grin on Rick's face, as well as the fact that he merely toyed with the waistband of his shorts, was answer enough and he sighed softly as a deeper color clouded his cheeks.  
  
Shyly, he begged. "…Please, Rick."  
  
"Please what, Morty?"  
  
The brunet whined again. He couldn't believe that Rick was really making him do this. That he was really expecting Morty to say it.  
But considering how much the other loved to tease him, he really shouldn't be surprised.  
  
Seeing as this was going nowhere, Morty finally gave in. "P-please suck my dick, Rick."  
  
"Good boy." Rick said and the next moment, he pulled down his underwear and swallowed his already erect member in one go.  
  
The brunet keened and bucked into the other's hot mouth, but hands on his hips held him down again.  
Rick's thumbs soothingly stroked over the warm skin while he bobbed his head, slurping sounds accompanying his actions.  
  
"Nghn…nhn…Rick…" Morty was having trouble keeping his voice in check. It just felt so good~  
  
Rick's tongue was swirling expertly around his length and his cheeks hollowed with each powerful suck, creating a vacuum on each upward motion.  
All of this was so distracting that he didn't even notice as one of the hands left his hips. However, he did jump a little in surprise when he felt a curious finger poking against his entrance.  
  
"Uh…um…Rick?"  
  
"Relax, Morty." Rick lifted his head. "I have to prep you first, you know."  
  
The boy looked skeptical, his brows drawn together and probably rethinking this entire thing.  
  
Rick sighed, then sat up and reached for the nightstand. "It's really okay, Morty. I-I'll use lots of lube."  
  
With those words, he opened the tube that he had fished out of drawer of the bedside table and poured a huge dollop on his fingers.  
  
"See?" He held his lube-covered hand up for demonstration. "Just relax. Trust me. You-you're gonna like it."  
  
Doubt was still written all over the younger's face, but deciding to trust his lover, he relaxed back into the mattress again. His thighs parted to give the other more room, but it was obvious that he was still a bit reluctant about the whole thing.  
  
Rick vowed mentally to rectify that though. So, he went back to taking the boy's cock down his throat while one lubed up finger sought out the pink little pucker again.  
In slow, circling motions, he massaged the clear gel into the rim, only very slowly adding pressure.  
  
A whined gasp escape the boy as his entrance yielded to the pressure and the digit smoothly slid inside him. His fingers fisted tightly into his lover's hair again and his face scrunched up, looking as if he couldn't decide whether he liked the feeling or not.  
  
Being as patient as a Tibetan monk, Rick only slightly wriggled his finger against the tensed up walls and after a while, Morty's expression changed and he relaxed again, the foreign feeling slowly starting to become more welcome. Noticing the difference, the elder slowly moved the digit back and forth, gently finger fucking him and trying to widen him by adding a barely noticeable rotating motion.  
  
Soft and hardly repressed moans signaling that the brunet really seemed to like it now motivated the more experienced of the two to add another finger. This time the newcomer was more welcomed and Morty only briefly tensed up in surprise before calming quickly down again.  
  
"AAH!" With a sudden jolt, Morty bucked into Rick's mouth while pushing the older one's head down into his pubes with both hands.  
  
The searching fingers had found his prostrate and brushed over the spot again, causing the teen to jerk and moan loudly once more.  
Rick didn't care that the other was starting to fuck into his mouth now while holding his head down, only humming around the boy's cock without any complaint or resistance.  
  
All the sensations made the young police officer slowly loose his mind and he wasn't even fully aware anymore of what he was doing. His thighs clamped around the other's head as Rick swallowed around him and jabbed into that sweet spot again in a matching rhythm. It didn't take much of that stimulation before Morty's back arched of the bed and he came in his lover's mouth with a weak cry.  
  
Dropping back on the mattress, he finally released Rick from his tight hold, who only scissored against the twitching walls a few last time before sliding his fingers back out again. Sitting slightly up again, Rick groaned as he looked at the panting boy's flushed face. He just looked so fucking cute and sexy at the same time.  
  
Grabbing the lube again, he slid down his boxer briefs and began to lube up his own erection, which was hard and an angry red already. Honestly, he had no idea where he took all this patience, but it was obvious that it was slowly starting to thin out.  
  
As he positioned his member at Morty's entrance, the younger looked back at him with big eyes. He could clearly see fear in those brown orbs, but also so many more emotions. The most obvious one was love.  
  
"It's okay." He whispered reassuringly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax, okay?"  
  
"O-okay." The younger whispered back with a slight nod.  
  
Rick leaned forward, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.  
Slowly, the elder pushed forward and Morty whimpered, fingers digging into the pillow. Trying to distract his partner from the discomfort, Rick took the boy's member in his hand and stroked it.  
  
It took a while, only miniscule progress, but eventually the elder bottom out, being all the way inside his smaller lover.  
Although it was almost torture, Rick held still, letting them both adjust to the new sensations while petting the boy. It really wasn't easy for him with that tantalizing heat clenching around him.  
  
Morty murmured softly, his hands loosening their grip on the pillowcase and he slightly began to squirm underneath his lover. With a blushing face, he shyly looked up.  
  
"Pl-please move…Rick?" He begged.  
  
The boy didn't need to ask twice and the elder hoisted his legs up, letting Morty's calves rest on his shoulders. Giving another peck to the soft skin on the brunet's leg, he slowly withdrew before thrusting back in at a slightly quicker pace.  
Taking the reactive moan as incentive, Rick set a rhythm, steadily pounding into the younger.  
  
Fingers were clawing into the bedsheets now and shyly Morty tried to hold back his moans. He failed at one particular hard thrust, turning his head to the side and biting his knuckle.  
  
"Goddammit, Morty! You really need to stop being so fucking cute because you're driving me insane like this!" Rick went harder, the sight that the boy made for him, really becoming almost too much for him.  
  
A protesting retort laid on his tongue, but Morty just blushed more profusely and called out when the intruding flesh brushed against his prostrate.  
While this was all good and fine – Rick really didn't want the boy to hold back and hear every little sound he could coax out of him – he was becoming more interested on achieving a slightly different goal. That goal was to figure out what his partner's favorite position is.  
  
The response that he got right now was good, but he was convinced that he could get a better one. So, Rick put the teen's legs down again and lifted Morty up and on his lap.  
Thin arms wrapped around his neck as the boy bounced up and down on his cock.  
  
"Ahh…aghn…R-Rick…hah…"  
  
'Hmm…getting warmer.' The elder thought, but still wasn't quite satisfied with the result.  
  
He lifted the boy up and off his dick, Morty whining as he slid out of him. Chuckling at the displeased noise, he turned the teen around and made him get on his hands and knees on the bed.  
Without any commentary, he quickly slid back inside the younger, taking him from behind.  
  
The sounds that the smaller police officer emitted where louder than before, having a slightly higher pitch.  
  
'This sounds pretty good…might have found it.'  
  
Rick tightly gripped the teen's hips, driving even faster and harder into him and enjoying what he heard.  
However, he suddenly remembered something and curious as he was, felt the need to try it out.  
  
He had been asking Morty at one point about his favorite position, so he maneuvered the boy to lay on his side, smoothly following him until they were spooning.  
The response was instantaneous and surprising.  
  
"RICK!!"  
  
Morty tried to grab his back to pull them together even closer even though there was no gap between them. Their legs were entangled and every inch of their skins touched, their bodies wedged tightly together and in constant contact.  
  
"Holy crap! I had been right all along? This really **is** your favorite position, Morty?" Rick was surprised, but also mighty proud that he had figured it out right from the beginning.  
  
While it was a more ideal position for cuddling than for fucking, Rick still held tightly onto his lover and thrusted into him, trying to go deep and at a nice pace. Fortunately, it was pretty easy to stimulate Morty's g-spot like this.  
  
"Hngh…hnn…R-Rick, Rick!" The teen's voice sounded frantic, his emotions probably overwhelming him right now.  
  
Rick was quick to shush him. "Shh, shh. Everything's okay. I'm right here, Morty."  
  
Nuzzling into the younger's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin of his shoulder and pulling him closer, both arms wrapped around the small body in a loving embrace while he kept the current gentle pace going, he hoped this would also help the boy to calm down again.  
  
One of Morty's hands clung to his arm, the other was running up and down the older one's side, not really sure what to do at the moment.  
When Rick began to stroke his erection again, timing the rhythm with his thrusts, the brunet couldn't help but fuck into his hand. He also felt how his lover was thrusting into him every time that he moved back on his cock and everything was just so intense.  
  
Their bodies were so close, the heat enveloping both of them, sweat trailing along skin and it was like Rick was everywhere – his touch, his scent – and it all threatened to engulf him, losing his sense of self and fusing together with his lover, truly becoming one. The whole experience was just overwhelming.  
  
Of course, it didn't take much more of those sensations and the stimulation and Morty came with a pitiful whine, his seed spilling over Rick's hand and the sheets.  
  
A few thrusts more into the tunnel that rhythmically massaged his flesh with its spasms and Rick also released inside him with a loud groan.  
Refusing to let go of his lover, they stayed like this and the scientist-turned-cop gently caressed the exhausted boy's sweaty body and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
  
Entangled like this, they eventually fell asleep, both feeling comforted, warm and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so long, but I hope you liked to see the story from the perspective of these two :)


End file.
